


The baby

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, I'll probably won't ever finish this tho, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The baby

“Okay, are you two sure you can handle this?”

Nicole was a little worried. After all, leaving Gumball and Darwin in charge of a one-year-old wasn’t exactly the best decision she had ever made, but it was the only choice she had left. She had promised to babysit her friend’s Sharon baby, but she had been called in from her office last minute and didn’t have anyone to fill in for her-since Richard was off with Anais to her violin recital.

Yeah, she didn’t get it either.

“Come on Anais, you are the best!”

Richard was sitting in the audience and for some reason he was dressed up as a football fan, but with Anais’ face on his shirt instead of some team’s name. He was also shouting encouragements but in a very loud, obnoxious way.

Anais looked awkwardly at her fellow bandmates, “Honestly I’ll still take this over him falling asleep in the first ten seconds of the show.”

Back to the present, it was starting to get late for Nicole so she headed towards the door, “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“Of course we are mom!” Gumball smiled confidently. “We’re more than honored to be your babysitters! We have had plenty of practice with Anais, it’s going to be too easy.”

“Actually sweetie that was your sister babysitting YOU.”

“What?!” But she’s four years old!”

“And much smarter than you,” his mom pointed out. “Besides the one time I asked you to babysit her you destroyed the house and ended up skydiving without a parachute. If this wasn’t a cartoon we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

“But we all agreed that was the internet’s fault!”

“After you tried to blame me,” Darwin remarked bitterly.

“Okay, against my better judgment, I’ll leave you guys be in charge of this adorable baby for the next three hours,” she turned to the baby and kissed it on the forehead. Then she gave it an apologetic look, “I’m so sorry, I’ll start saving for the therapy you’ll need in the future because of today.”

“Thanks for the trust oath,” Gumball said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Mom, we’ll take good care of him! Her! That thing!” Darwin assured.

“It’s a girl, and you better or you’ll be grounded until college. The emergency contacts are in the fridge and dinner is on the microwave, all you have to do is push a button. Also this is the list Sharon gave me for proper baby care, you read it and you live it. Understood?”

“Yes mom! We get it! We’re not eight anymore, relax,” Gumball rolled his eyes.

“Alright then,” she sighed. “I’ll see you guys in three hours, goodbye!” She stood outside the house for a moment, “I just hope when I’m back I don’t see an ambulance AND a fire truck outside the house. Could just having one of them for once be too much to ask?”

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin were staring at the baby, which was happily chewing on a rattle.

“Okay, what do we do now?”


End file.
